


Alone Again

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: Hollyleaf came and was a light. Fallen Leaves had been in an endless darkness for so long, and it was over.But then she left. And Fallen Leaves was alone.Alone in the dark.Alone again.
Relationships: Fallen Leaves/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> haha angst go brrrr.

"Fallen Leaves," the molly's whisper came to Fallen Leaves' ears as he awoke.

"Yeah Holly?" he asked, gazing into Hollyleaf's green eyes. They were like a glimpse of the outside world he hadn't seen in seasons. It made him smile.

"I'm leaving," Hollyleaf stated, "I don't know when yet, but... I need to see my Clan. I need to make sure they're okay."

Fallen Leaves tried to ignore the way his heart broke; he knew this would happen someday. Hollyleaf couldn't stay cooped up in here forever, unlike the ancient tom. He sighed and nodded. "You'll know when the best time to leave is when it comes. I'll always be here if you need me." _I wish I could come with you,_ he said to himself, _I wish that I could meet Lionblaze and Leafpool and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and your mate - Cinderheart, that is. But I can't._

_I need to wait for my mother._

* * *

"There's some cats further up the tunnels," Fallen Leaves whispered one late night they'd been spending together.

"Really?" she asked. "Did they smell like Clan cats? Like me and my brothers did when we were in the tunnels, or like Heathertail or Breezepelt?"

He paused. "Heathertail was the sleek brown tabby, right?" he echoed the nod Hollyleaf gave him. "Yes, some do. Why?"

"The tunnels are on WindClan territory, and one of the exits leads to ThunderClan! They could be planning an attack!" she exclaimed, running down the tunnels before stopping. "I may not come back. If I don't then... just know that I'll always remember you, Fallen Leaves."

"I will too," he whispered. _And I'll always love you._

He didn't say it out loud.

* * *

He was alone again.

His light was gone.

* * *

He padded to the entrance of the tunnels. The sun blinded him. _It's so bright..._

He took a step out. He remembered the path he'd shown Hollyleaf.

His steps were soft against the grass as he made his way to the camp.

He saw Hollyleaf.

He saw her.

He saw his light.

She exchanged a glance with a few cats before leaving.

He swore she'd cast him a gaze, stopped in shock, shook her head and left.

_I love you..._

* * *

The yowls of the battle were all he could hear. Where was Hollyleaf? _Where was his light?_

His ears perked up as high as they could at a familiar yowl. "Hollyleaf!"

He ran over, standing over her body and watching as a dark brown tabby tom killed another tom who was near identical to him. Seeing what must've been Hollyleaf's family approach, he backed away.

She took her last breath.

Tears fell on to the molly's pelt. "No... Hollyleaf..."

"Fallen Leaves!" came his mother's yowl. _Fallen Leaves... that's me. But I'm nothing without her._ "There's no time to grieve now."

"She wasn't meant to die here, Broken Shadow. I...I promised I'd see her again," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"She died defending her Clan. Honor her memory by helping."

_I'll see her again._

After the battle was over.

* * *

He was there when the ghosts of the fallen ascended. He saw Hollyleaf and immediately ran over.

"Hollyleaf!" he exclaimed, touching noses with her. "I missed you."

"I did too," she whispered, "and, do you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Fallen Leaves was happy again.


End file.
